bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tale of the Lost Agent
The Tale of the Lost Agent is a major conflict detailing Ichigo Kurosaki seventeen months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat, completely devoid of all spiritual power and awareness. Following his friend Uryū Ishida's attack, Ichigo decides to regain his lost Shinigami powers. He enlists the help of Fullbringers calling themselves Xcution. Prelude While walking home from school, Ichigo retrieves a stolen backpack and returns it to the owner: a man with a Substitute Shinigami badge.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 17-22 The next day after defeating a gang of thugs, Ichigo's boss Ikumi Unagiya captures him and takes him back to her shop to resume work. The man from the previous day then arrives. Orihime Inoue meets with Uryū and she learns about what had happened to Ichigo. When she leaves, Uryū notes how Ichigo's beginning to exert Reiatsu. The unnamed man that Ichigo met says how he’s looking for people to handle a “troublesome task” for him and requests that they do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki. Ikumi says that she’ll consider it and asks that he leaves, to which he does, but not before suggesting that Ichigo should visit Urahara Shop. Ichigo goes there and sees Karin Kurosaki exiting the shop, done with her shopping. The unnamed man returns and warns Ichigo to remain cautious of the people he knows. He introduces himself as Kūgo Ginjō and hands Ichigo a card.Bleach manga; Chapters 425-429 Uryū decides to inspect any strange circumstances around town. He then notices a tall man walking on the rooftop and chases him, but ends up severely wounded. He is brought to the hospital by an ambulance where his father performs surgery on him. Ichigo is told what had happened and he rushes to Karakura Hospital, finding Orihime also there. Ichigo asks about what happened, but does not receive an answer. While walking home, he calls a dial using a number on the card Ginjō gave him. A speaker answers and welcomes him to Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapters 429-430 Ichigo manages to contact Ginjō. After they talk, he is given directions for when and where they should meet. The following day, he arrives at the designated meeting place early and sees Ginjō already there. Ichigo says his friend was attacked and that he wants Ginjō's help, regardless of whether or not he should trust him. They enter the Xcution hideout nearby where three other members await. Ginjō tells Ichigo that their group aims to restore his Shinigami powers and explains about the existence of Fullbringers. His fellow Xcution member and Fullbringer Riruka Dokugamine enters the building with Yasutora Sado. Ichigo is surprised and angered at Sado's arrival, but Ginjō manages to calm down. Afterwards, he explains why Xcution wants to restore Ichigo's powers and Sado, revealed to be a Fullbringer, explains his involvement in the matter. Ichigo decides to help Xcution and regain his powers.Bleach manga; Chapters 431-433 Early Stages He arrives the next day to begin his training. Riruka uses her Fullbring to miniaturize and place Ichigo in a doll house so that he can fight the doll inside. Ichigo does as he’s told, but didn't defeat Mr. Pork within the fifteen minute time-limit, causing the doll to undergo a drastic power change. Struggling further, Ichigo thinks back to a memory with Rukia Kuchiki and his Substitute Shinigami Badge starts releasing black energy in the shape of a swastika. Using his badge, he finally manages to defeat Mr. Pork.Bleach manga; Chapters 434-437 In the meantime, Orihime is confronted by Moe Shishigawara near Sado's home, who requests that she dies.Bleach manga; Chapters 436, pages 18-19 Moe is incapable of fighting her, so his superior, Shūkurō Tsukishima, arrives and slashes Orihime using his Fullbring, Book of the End. Ichigo and Sado both find Orihime, somehow uninjured. By that time, Tsukishima and Moe have already disappeared. An intoxicated Ginjō would later tell Ichigo that Tsukishima is a Fullbringer and the former Xcution leader. Ichigo later informs Ikumi that he’ll be taking more time off from work and witnesses Isshin and Kisuke Urahara talking in an alley. The next day, he returns to the Xcution hideout for more training and is placed in a fish bowl with Jackie Tristan by Riruka. They prepare to fight.Bleach manga; Chapters 437-441 At home, Orihime talks to Sado through the phone and she explains her encounter with Tsukishima and Moe. She advises Sado to stay cautious of Tsukishima. Sado then returns to the Xcution hideout and asks Ginjō about Tsukishima's abilities. Ichigo continues to fight Jackie who activates her Fullbring during the battle. They keep on fighting until Ichigo is suddenly enveloped by the black Reiatsu emitting from his Substitute Shinigami badge, which causes Jackie to try and stop their training. Ginjō explains Tsukishima's Fullbring to Sado and they start arguing about the nature of Book of the End. Suddenly, Tsukishima arrives at the hideout looking for Ichigo. He greets his former allies and notes how Jackie and Riruka, who'd left earlier, are both missing. He concludes that they're hiding in Riruka's fish bowl and slices it open despite Ginjō's warnings. The fish bowl opens and a torrent of black Reiatsu is released. Ichigo emerges, the black Reiatsu cloaking his entire body in the form of a Shinigami's shihakushō.Bleach manga; Chapters 442-444 Ichigo asks about Tsukishima and before the latter can fully introduce himself, Sado uses his Fullbring to attack former Xcution member. He destroys part of the wall and heads for the rooftop, where he is approached by Ginjō. They talk briefly. Ichigo appears with Tsukishima arriving soon after; afterwards, they clash. With assistance from Ginjō, Ichigo fights Tsukishima, but is eventually sealed away in a dimension by Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, using Invaders Must Die. Riruka arrives and asks Tsukishima to go away. She and the others leave, after which Tsukishima slashes Sado with Book of the End.Bleach manga; Chapters 444-447''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 449, pages 9-10 Middle Stages Load At his request, Orihime later visits Uryū at the hospital. She heals his injuries and they talk about their recent attackers. Meanwhile, Ichigo is released from Yukio's Fullbring and is told that Ginjō will his next opponent. That night, Orihime meets Sado while walking home, who tells her that her powers are needed.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 7-10, 16-19 Yukio uses his Fullbring to seal Ginjō and Ichigo in another dimension where they being their fight. In the midst of the fight, Yukio sends Orihime, who was brought to the hideout by Sado, into the dimension. Ginjō realizes that Orihime will be using her healing powers soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 1-17 At the Urahara Shop, Urahara and Isshin surround a glowing cylinder-like object. A person wearing a shihakushō is also present, and the three begin a certain process.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 449, page 1 Orihime sees Ichigo injured and begins healing him. Sado soon enters the dimension to start his own training. While being healed, Ichigo learns about his friends' purposes for wanting to grow stronger and then resumes his battle with Ginjō. Riruka enters the dimension so she can eat doughnuts. There, she learns about Orihime's family. During the battle, Ichigo is blinded by Ginjō and is then pinned down. As Ginjō walks away, Ichigo suddenly starts seeing the Fullbringer's Reiatsu and manifests another form. Ginjō quickly attacks Ichigo and an explosion occurs, leaving him injured. However, he smiles and welcomes Ichigo into Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapters 449-451 The next morning, after some stamina training, Ichigo is told what he needs to do in order to regain his powers. Sometime later, Ichigo, Orihime, and Sado exit the dimension. Thanks to Yukio's Fullbring, only an hour and a half has passed during the group's time there.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 1-16 End of All Bonds Ichigo returns home and finds that Tsukishima is there. His friends arrive and Tsukishima decides to get Orihime and Sado to come. Angered, Ichigo attacks him, but his friends defend Tsukishima; unable to handle the situation, he flees. As he’s running away, an exhausted Ginjō appears and says that the other Fullbringers have also been manipulated.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 16-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 453 Ichigo is brought to a secret hideout and Ginjō explains Tsukishima's Fullbring. Yukio appears and asks that they return. They are taken to Tsukishima's mansion, which is located near a forest.Bleach manga; Chapter 454 They go inside and are welcomed by Ichigo's friends and Ikumi, who are all still affected by Book of the End. Ichigo runs upstairs, but finds the other Fullbringers waiting for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, pages 1-9 Tsukishima appears, as does Ginjō who tells Ichigo to fight without hesitation. Ichigo agrees. He activates his Fullbring and clashes with Tsukishima; soon after, Orihime and Sado arrive to assist Tsukishima. The fight quickly moves outside the mansion. Ginjō fights his fellow Xcution members and Tsukishima's subordinate, Moe Shishigawara. He leaves, however, to take a slash from Tsukishima for Ichigo and falls down to the rooftop.Bleach manga; Chapters 455-458 Uryū then appears and reveals to Ichigo that the person who attacked him earlier was not Tsukishima, but rather Ginjō. Suddenly, Ginjō attacks Ichigo and Tsukishima attacks Uryū. Ginjō reveals that he was never Ichigo's ally and steals his Fullbring. A despaired Ichigo shouts for them to return his powers and is suddenly stabbed with a sword. He sees Urahara and Isshin, and then Rukia Kuchiki behind him holding the sword. An explosion takes place and Ichigo emerges, holding Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 458 Ending Stages Ginjō and Tsukishima look at Ichigo with his Shinigami powers restored. Rukia scolds Ichigo and explains how she was able to restore his powers. Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya soon arrive. Ichigo attacks Ginjō, quickly following with a powerful Getsuga Tenshō. They clash and Ginjō is seemingly defeated, but he reappears. Ichigo learns from Hitsugaya that the first Substitute Shinigami was none other than Kūgo.Bleach manga; Chapters 460-463 Orihime and Sado rush outside and see what is happening. They begin to realize their memories aren't accurate, causing the two to behave irrationally, but they are quickly taken out by Urahara and Isshin. The other Fullbringers arrive and Ginjō shares Ichigo's Fullbring with them. Everyone relocates and Yukio proceeds to open chatrooms. Shinigami and Fullbringers clash, but in the end, the Gotei 13 is victorious.Bleach manga; Chapters 462-473 Ichigo, along with Uryū, is placed into the same chatroom as Ginjō. Uryū reveals his earlier suspicions about the Substitute Shinigami Badge and the three people fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 464''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 470, pages 6-16 After a while, Ginjō reveals that, once Tsukishima is dead, Book of the End will lose its effect and everything will return to normal. He then mentions an enemy that Ichigo "should" be fighting, proceeding to tell Ichigo the true purpose of the badge, surprising him. However, Ichigo then initiates Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapters 473-475 The Shinigami gather around. The chatroom holding Ichigo, Uryū, and Ginjō is destroyed by the ongoing battle inside. Ginjō quickly initiates Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475 The two continue fighting and the Shinigami prepare to leave; their mission is completed and they can return to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 465''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 476, pages 8-11 Aftermath The clash continues until Ichigo finally lands a fatal blow on Ginjō, who drops to the ground and slowly dies. After a failed attempt to kill Ichigo, Tsukishima eventually dies from his injuries. Yukio encounters Jackie, who survived at the cost of her Fullbring, and they talk briefly before he leaves. Riruka is brought to the Urahara Shop and recovers there, though the next morning, she leaves.Bleach manga; Chapters 477-479 Later, Ichigo enters the Soul Society and is greeted by several of the Gotei 13 captains. He asks to bury Ginjō's body in the Human World and says that everything’s back to normal.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 8-18 References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help